Violet Marriage
by kikifan21
Summary: Kyouya's life after the Host Club isn't as smooth sailing as he had hoped it would be. A series of one-shots, two-shots, and multi-shots about Kyouya and his marriage. Lots of fluff, angst, adventure, love and happiness. 1-What I Never Knew I Always Wanted-Kyouya realizes that life has a funny way of making things right.


**So I wasn't planning on starting this until I finished my first Ouran fic, and I have another chapter for this ready to go, but again, I REALLY wanted to finished the first one first, so I waited. Then I fell in love with a song and this just came to be.**

 **The song that inspired this is What I Never Knew I Always Wanted by Carrie Underwood off of her new album Storyteller. Definitely go listen to it before or while you read this.**

 **This will be a series of one-shots, two-shots, and possibly multi-shots that I will continue later on. I will not promise that everything will be in chronological order, but I will do my best. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

You see, Ootori Kyouya always knew he would have to get married one day. He knew it would be to a woman who would benefit his family and status. He knew that an arranged marriage would most likely be the reason he would be forced to say "I do." He figured that love would never make in into the equation, not that he minded, it wasn't something he was directly looking for.

It couldn't be too hard to deal with; years of working in the Host Club helped him perfect his smile. He was sure that whomever he ended up spending his life with, he would grow fond of eventually. That was usually how arranged marriages worked. Unexpected things happen when you have to live under the same roof as someone, especially when you are forced to share a bed with them.

Then he had to propose to the girl who, as children, made it her sole purpose to annoy him to death. He figured it was bound to happen eventually, his father had tried to arranged them, but her mother refused to agree to it. What he didn't expect was how right it felt when she said yes and accepted the ring. A sense that everything was falling into place, and for the better. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a sense of completion when the announcement was made.

It was on their wedding day as he watched her walk down the aisle that a warm feeling built in his chest, a slight uncertainty he felt in his stomach, and his grin became genuine. Not liking to link himself to the common man, after all, Ootori Kyouya was not common in the slightest, but even he had to admit he was dense. The whole time he thought he was doing a duty to his father, and to her, after all they went through together in high school. But it wasn't until he watched her walk down the aisle, said "I do," and then had their first dance at the reception, he realized he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The warm feeling that flooded his chest was something he knew she felt too, something that she already knew what it was, it just took him a little longer to realize what it was.

A couple tough years went by, they were given a piece of the company and were learning how to manage it. That was stressful enough. Then there was the stress in their own home. Two failed pregnancies in the same year. One miscarriage, and then one stillbirth. Again he knew children were going to come one day, sooner or later. Never did he see himself getting up in the middle of the night to attempt to sing lullabies, or change dirty diapers with a smile on his face. He knew he would probably have to do it one day. He never expected the pain he felt when he was told the news of the miscarriage. Never did he expect to cry with his wife when she had been rushed to the hospital to find out their daughter was dead.

It was only weeks before their third anniversary and Kyouya had woken up to the sound of his newborn son crying. His wife awoke as well, but he had her go back to sleep and went to check on him. There he was, smile on his face, making silly faces at his son as he changed his diaper. A bottle ready, he sat in the rocking chair, humming a familiar tune that his own mother probably sang to him on nights like this. The baby boy had the same black hair Kyouya had, but his mother's bright blue eyes. Those eyes were stealing his heart yet again.

Life has a funny way of giving you just what you need, Kyouya learned. He was blind to the fact that there was something missing in his soul. He had been so used to it, he never noticed. Now, he doesn't know what he'd do if both of them were to walk out of his life.

The baby had fallen asleep in his arms and Kyouya realized he was holding what he had always wanted. It was happiness. It was the same thing he felt throughout the relationship with his wife, he just could never claim a word to the feeling. He kissed his son's head and put him back in his crib. He wandered back to his room, satisfied that he had finally found an answer.

His wife had fallen back to sleep, having full faith that her husband could handle the infant. He climbed into bed with her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. With a smile on his face, he drifted to sleep.

He finally found it.

He was holding what he never knew he always wanted.

* * *

 **So, yes, Kyouya is a tad OOC, but this is also taking place several years after the original series. Plenty of time in between to grow and change.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and you will see more from me soon!**


End file.
